Incisions are formed in a patient's body (e.g., in the eye) in a variety of surgical procedures. Typically, cannulas are inserted into these incisions to keep the incision from closing. Other surgical implements may then be inserted through the cannula into the patient's body after removal of the trocar.
These previous systems are time-consuming, and costly and therefore unsatisfactory. Accordingly, an improved trocar system is needed.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.